


Blessing In Disguise

by SailorPortia



Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Clumsiness, Clumsiness is a virtue, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Requited Love, Teasing, Very old fashioned anime sensibilities xD, another old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia
Summary: Akko's clumsiness puts her in a spot of trouble, and she hides from Diana. As luck would have it, she had nothing to worry about~
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140674
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Blessing In Disguise

"I can't believe I did that!" Akko wailed.

"I've been your roommate for forever and I can't believe it either," Sucy said.

"Sucy!" Lotte nudged her. "You're not helping!"

Akko, who was rolling around on her bed in dismay, seemed to be beyond help. She had practically kicked the dorm room's door down in her desperate attempt to hide from what she had just done. The story came out in a flurry of groans and sighs: she had accidentally kissed Diana.

"It wasn't my fault!" Akko had told her roommates. They'd had their study session in the Blue Team's dorm as usual. Everything was going fine until Akko tripped over her own feet, tumbled into Diana, and the two of them had fallen onto her bed. That would've been embarrassing enough on its own, but  _ of course _ Akko had to go and bump her lips into Diana's. It was totally a kiss! And not even a cute, romantic one! Mortified by what had happened, Akko had fled the scene before Diana had the chance to react.

"I'm done for!" Akko buried her face in her pillow. "Diana's gonna hate me for kissing her out of nowhere!"

"I'm sure she'll understand if you tell her it was an accident," Lotte reassured her.

"But what if she doesn't understand!?" Akko groaned. "What if she won't ever talk to me again because I was so 'improper' or something?"

Akko could've agonized about the future for hours, but she wasn't going to be given a chance.

There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me," came Diana's voice. "I'm looking for Akko."

Akko's eyes bugged out of her head. "Crap! It's Diana! I can't let her see me!" She scrambled for her wand.  _ "Toriara Faciesse!" _ In a show of uncharacteristically skilled magic (stress was a powerful teacher), Akko disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wow, Akko!" Lotte said. "I didn't know you could do that spell!"

"Kekeke let's hope it holds up," Sucy cackled. "Diana, come in!"

Akko didn't have time to yell at her. The door opened and Diana entered the room looking out of sorts.

"Is... is Akko not here?"

"Nope." Sucy smiled impishly. "Why don't you take a seat on her bed and wait for her to come back?"

Diana nodded and sat down at the foot of Akko's bed, completely unaware of the invisible girl already lying there. Akko had to curl up into a ball to avoid being sat on.

"Um, why did you want to see Akko?" Lotte asked.

Diana's face turned red.  _ Oh no! _ Akko thought.  _ She must be so mad at me! _

"Akko ran off after our study session before I had a chance to... tell her something," Diana said.

_ She's tracking me down so she can tell me off! _

"What did you want to tell her?" Sucy asked. "You can leave a message with us."

"I... I would prefer to tell her myself." Diana wrung her hands. "It's a... private matter."

"How private?" Sucy prodded. When Diana declined to answer, Sucy pressed the issue. "Did it have anything to do with why Akko looked so stressed earlier?"

"That's..." Diana lowered her head. Akko squinted at her, trying to read her expression. Diana's expression was inscrutable, but her ears were turning pink.

_ Wait, _ Akko realized.  _ She's not mad. She's embarrassed! _

Diana cleared her throat. "Akko accidentally... broke something of mine."

"Did she now?"

Akko cringed from the dramatic irony of the situation: not only did everyone in the room know that Diana was lying, she was also the only person in the room who didn't know that Akko was there.

"She ran away before I had a chance to talk to her," Diana said. "I'm afraid she thinks I'm cross with her. I wanted to tell her that it's alright. Accidents happen. And... it wasn't unpleasant..."

Sucy snorted. "It wasn't unpleasant that Akko broke your stuff?"

Diana realized her slip of the tongue. "It was a present from my aunt," she said, flicking her hair. "It was gaudy and I'm thankful that I no longer have to look at it."

"That all works out then," Lotte said encouragingly.

"I bet you wouldn't mind if Akko broke another of your aunt's presents," Sucy said. "Or whatever it is she did.

"Indeed." Diana narrowed her eyes.

Akko worked through things in her head.  _ I think she's saying she wouldn't mind kissing me again. Does she like me? _ She couldn't stop herself from hoping so.

"If you'll excuse me," Diana said as she rose from the bed, "I need to find Akko so I can sort out our misunderstanding."

"Is that all you're going to do with her?" Sucy snickered.

Diana glared at Sucy, but she didn't voice her suspicions. She turned on her heel and closed the door primly behind herself.

After a moment, Akko reappeared in another puff of smoke. "She wasn't mad at me at all! She was..." Akko blushed.

"It looks like you were worried about nothing," Lotte said.

"Yeah," Akko said. She hopped off her bed and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go find Diana. See ya later!" She scurried off through the door.

Lotte smiled at her roommate. "You knew things would turn out that way, didn't you?"

Sucy shrugged. "I just wanted Akko to stop her whining. Now we'll get some peace and quiet."

"Whatever you say." Lotte knew better.

The same couldn't be said for Akko; she didn't have the presence of mind to wait before tracking down Diana, who could only conclude that Akko had just come from her room...

Diana was too embarrassed to speak, let alone "sort out" anything with Akko.


End file.
